Sanity What's that?
by Vault166
Summary: Being Rewritten, Sorry For the Inconvenience!
1. Potatoes:Revenge

Kamijo Toma or Toma Kamijo-Depending on your nationality.-Was what you would call… an unusual high schooler.

It wasn't the fact that he missed almost every other day school, it wasn't the fact it wasn't his misfortune it wasn't even his uncanny ability to make a girl fall for him… it was well… His involvement with the *Ehem* upper " **echelons"** of Academy City and that he himself requested his esper level remain 0 even though he could be called a level 5… if he took of the inhibitor that is.-Not that anyone who knew him besides a choice few had the knowledge of said fact.

Now if you asked around fifty percent of his school about him you would get something like this.

"Toma Kamijo? *hm* he's a bit of a klutz, always mutters something about misfortune, can be a bit rude nothing over the top though, and well a bit apathetic."

Although if you asked the other a fifty percent you would get three words.

"He's a mystery"

That was all they could say… because that's literally all they knew. Now he wasn't always like this. No three years ago he was an approachable bumbling fool that was always screaming how he would break that illusion or something. Always protecting girls who got in trouble one way or another-not that he stopped-but eventually that caught up to him.

And there he was his right arm nothing but a stump his left leg a pile of mush that looked suspiciously like the first time he tried to cook mashed potatoes. " _Maybe this is the potatoes revenge?_ " he thought himself… was he delirious… yeah maybe but that's not the point… probably.

But as he was sitting there watching the man he thought was a failed experiment to recreate the hulk. Lug a pole that probably weighed as much as building-A guess made from the cracks that were being made each step hulk took-with murderous intent glinting in his eyes… that was aimed straight for him.

" _Well at least Agomi got away_ " His thoughts surprisingly clear considering he was just considering potato revenge.

Little did he know Agomi was only a block away his short blue hair flying about as he was ran his average height his high school uniform still on despite the fact it was around midnight. His uniform squinted eyes abandoned now showing his blue eyes filled with vicious intent. "If there's even one Hair out of place on his head!" he said in a whisper filled with the intent to maim and bloody

"Agomi!" A blond boy around 11 years old-same as Agomi-with sunglasses and a gold necklace yelled. his eyes filled with the rage and fury that mirrored the blue haired pervert. "You're reacting!" You see Agomi isn't your normal esper neither is the blond for that matter.

Aogami pierce is well… the number six level 5 even though he should probably be the number 1. That is if you consider his ability… Aogami pierce had the ability called… _Stability Control._ The name was actually quite misleading but still quite fitting. Aogami had the ability to literally control the stability of one's mental state. He could pull someone from the edge or he push them over it, he could make you kill yourself or put you over the moon… or his favorite make you a yandere that's playing with a big knife or tsundere that's blushing themselves to death.

But with great power comes great problems… he has to keep himself in check or everyone in a six mile radius would be turned into a serial killer and/or a lovey dovey sex addict… depending on his mood at the time. Strangely whenever he used his ability any water in a two meter radius turned red temporarily.

"Thanks for the warning Tsuchimikado." Tsuchimikado the one and only esper magician. For the first while he couldn't use magic without death being a result… that was until he became a level 5 that could regrow a heart of two. not that he told anyone else other than a certain mad scientist that's stuck in a jar and well Aogami of course.

I mean after all he was the only reason Aogami was still alive. To this day the board wanted aogami dead cause he was "Dangerous"... He still thought their faces were funny when he pointed out that a white haired army killer was "Dangerous" too.

The twelve year olds rounded the last corner and ran in the alley only to see hulk 2.0 bring his pole club thingy Down on Toma's head. Toma was looking at Hulk's pole thingy with glazed eyes. Aogami would have probably turned the man into a quivering mass screaming for his Hulk mommy if he wasn't so surprised by what happened next.

With Toma 30 seconds before

Toma was well he was… satisfied? yeah thats the word. He was satisfied he was able to buy enough time for Aogami and the bystanders to get away! Sure he may have wanted to a bit more with his life an all… like get a girlfriend maybe embarrass Saten a few more times with the skirt flipping thing… God she was so cute and funny when she was embarrassed maybe see that white haired girl and her brother at the playground a few more times.

But then again he always did think he was going to die young I mean with the luck he possessed anyone would. like that time when he was six and that guy with the knife stabbed him. Well he did last this long… probably only because of his blasted right arm. It had the ability to negate… no that wasn't the word... Rejection! yes that was it. It rejected the very existence of every esper ability!

Well whatever this wasn't going to help him now. Then he looked around and realised something… "Why the hell is everything gray and why aren't they moving?" He said mildly surprised… then again it is Academy City he shouldn't be surprised at all by weird things like this anymore. " **Your right you shouldn't be surprised by this kind of stuff anymore"** A feminine voice echoed in the small alley.

Note: Toma did not jump no matter what anyone says.

Toma turned his head so fast he was surprised it didn't snap. Behind toma was for lack of a better word a Goddess. She was a bit below average on height and she was wearing pure silver robes that trailed a few feet behind her with elegante embroidery trailing down the hem in a pure blinding white. With curves any girl would kill for and… a generous bust she was gorgeous and he hadn't even looked at her face yet! when he looked at her face well he couldn't breath.

She had a lovely heart shaped face soft silver eyes with flecks of white that seemed to be swirling endlessly and sterling silver hair that he could of sworn was made of actual silver.

She just giggled at his gaping mouth. her voice reminding him of the few good times in life when he didn't have to worry about his misfortune or the smiles of all the people he had saved throughout his life… and most of all it made him want to hear it again and again. If he could he would have drowned himself in it.

" **Careful"** she said her voice filled with joy " **You'll catch flies~"** Out of everything he could of said he chose "H-hi" as he stuttered for the first time in his life. she just giggled more he finally regained his bearings and asked "Um who are you, what are you doing here and why is everyone frozen?" he tried to demand but well he isn't kamijo for nothing. " **Well I'm what what you call Imagine Breaker"** she started " **As for why I'm here… well I have to keep you alive don't I?"** she said with humor in her voice " **Next question has the same answer… and well for this next part you really shouldn't be conscious… so bye!"** she said amicably as she pulled out a frying pan and promptly whacked him on the head with it.

A comical wham later… " ***Hm*"** she grunted as she reached for his left arm. " **Oh no wonder he hasn't woken up yet… so many runes on just his hands… Oh well might as well take some of them off… I mean it should be very interesting…"** she said looking down on the arm that had gone black with microscopic runes running around like a rabbits in heat. but with a swipe of her hand only sixteen were left… time for the fun to start. " _ **After all this is the first time both Imagine Breaker and Reality Dismantle have had the same host… this could only end well.. right?"**_ she thought childishly before fading in a silver mist.

Kamijo Toma woke up just in time to see his right arm regrow and the world unfreeze. He looked up to see Hulk lift his Pipe thingy over his head. Suddenly he had the urge to _**ABSORB**_.

Aogami mouth was collecting a sizable amount of flies at the event they just witnessed.

Toma had looked up at the last possible second… his eyes glinting a malicious red. only for him to disappear in a swirl of dust and debris… made of his own body and reappear behind the man grabbing his skull throwing him into-and through a brick wall. he then walked towards the man his previously broken leg completely fine.

Hulk watched in fear as the puny kid walked slowly like a ghost towards him. his eyes glinting red as he crouched down. The boys hand reaching out and covered his face for a split second nothing happened then came the pain… the pain of his body being cut down one atom at a time. To hulk it seemed like an eternity to everyone else it was four seconds. As Aogami and Tsuchimikado watched in morbid fascination as every atom of the man was absorbed into Kamijo.

This was the night a legend was born. This was the night that the dark side of Academy City learned to fear the trio called SANITY

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES!**_

By the way I'm pretty sure I was half delusional when I wrote this!


	2. A Deal Is Made

Three years…Three years since the night he became the leader of Sanity, Three years since he became a level 5, and three years since he learned the horrors of science. Three years since Aleister Crowley gave them an offer…

A few Minutes after Toma killed hulk

*Hulg* Toma grunted trying to keep the ramen he had for dinner from painting the alley with miso. Tsuchimikado & Aogami.. they just gapped at what their peace loving friend just did. They picked their jaws of the floor just in time for-*RING*...*RING…*RINGALING* Toma finally recovering from when he murd- no not murdered eviscerated Hulk. Looked up to see the stunned faces of his best friends…

Tsuchimikado under the shameful eyes of his best friend walked forward and… he pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

" _How! How could this blond bastard hug him! How could he show any emotion other than disgust at what he had done_ \- He was a mon"-"Your"- Tsuchimikado cut off that thought "You're no more a monster than anyone else here." he said in a calm sincere voice while looking in Toma's eyes… Finally Tsuchimikado pulled a phone and answered it… "Alasteir this better be important or…" Leaving the punishment to their imagination his voice not giving away any hint of not following through with it either.

"You're always so touchy~" a voice called from the other end of the phone in a childish manner. "Don't test my patients Crowley!" Tsuchimikado snapped

"Okay! no need to be testy!" Tsuchimikado opened his mouth to yell "I have and offer for you three…" Alasteir stated in a business like tone his childish persona completely abandoned "What kind of offer?" The blond demanded as the other two people edged closer to the phone "An Offer you can't refuse due to the fact that if you don't I will reveal all three of you as level fives including every murder or scandal ever committed by any of you… as well as the Tomas… Although it really isn't that bad in the first place so it's more than likely not needed."

"Crowley" Tsuchimikado said breathlessly "What's the offer…" and their was silence… it seemed like eternity… "Well you'll be forming a sort of group… Like Mugino's ITEM... but instead of doing hits and things you'd be… cleaning up the problem scientists/unauthorized experiments… And complete obliteration of any and all organizations that defy the city like if GROUP or ITEM turned against the city… that's about it other than free rain on people like rapists/Unauthorized Murderers/unauthorized personnel as well as level six clearance and your own division if you should wish it… So do you accept?" their was more silence… and some more… Potato revenge…"LEVEL SIX CLEARANCE!" they yelled in unison… "What the hell are you thinking Crawley your offer would put us on the same level as the Board of Directors!"

"Yeah Same pay too…" Crawley said nonchalantly over the phone… they could practically hear the trap character picking his fingernails while floating in his jar… "Crowley I think we both know you're hiding something. Tell us what you Really want us to do off the books…" Silence again… " Off the books you say…Well I want you deal with the any of those pesky magic side morons and stop the other groups from going overboard… like the whole clone thing the kirihara's are planning…So Kamijou Touma, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, And Aogami Pierce… do you accept?"

They Looked each other in the eye and in unison "Yes"

"Good good… Now I wonder what we should call this little group?" Aleister Crowley asked himself… "SANITY" Toma stated in a whisper… "After all are lack of it seems to be are only connection…" He continued slightly nervous. "I like it Touma." Aogami stated in a friendly tone "Yeah we all do kind of lack it… at least in the usual sense…" Tsuchimikado said with a small twinge of denial.

"Then it's official!" Crowley cheered through the phone "Although you'll all have to come up with your own aliases so no one… comes to kill you and all that stuff… Oh and Touma you'll have to show up at the windowless building so that I can test your powers without anyone interfering… or finding out your a level 5... So be their." The trap said before the line went dead.

Present day

Touma kamijou

Three years ago he wouldn't even touch a gun.

Now He could hit the bullseye every time.

Three years ago he would prance around at night like he owned it.

Now he does.

Three years ago he would trip on a tin can every other step

Now it was ever three steps.

Three years ago he would through up at the thought of murder.

Now his job was Murder well sometimes…

His ability Imagine Reality

In his right hand Imagine Breaker

In his left hand Reality Disassemble 

Reality disassemble granted him the ability to absorb the atoms of other people/items. While keeping their so called atomic structure stored as schematics which he could then replicate if he had enough atoms around him. Although it required direct skin contact with said object/person to absorb their atoms.

Normally he could hold ten tons of atoms and continually absorb oxygen atoms and convert them into whatever required along with unlimited teleportation.

With his inhibitor he could hold half a Ton of atoms and was limited to a creatin size of a small car while only being able to teleport within sight.

He also couldn't copy other esper abilities. While a bit sucky at times he was ultimately fine with his ability.

*Hm* he grunted as he walked down an alley discretely sliding two 1911 pistols out of his sleeves Where was he? District 19 where his target.-The leader to a particularly vicious gang that was being funded by a member of an unapproved scientific examination group called the kirihara's. Scanning the musty alley for any signs of life or anyone hiding he noticed the spider web cracks that crawled through the gray concrete that formed the floor and the red bricks that made up the walls. Noting it was almost twilight he sped up his pace towards the door at the end of the alley. Propping himself up against the rusty cast iron reinforced door he knocked pulling up his gray hoodie while he's at it.

The second the door creaked he burst through the door without hesitation he punched the man at the door in the face. With the resounding crack of the goons nose breaking the man fell back words. Taking note of the six men in the courtyard he just entered.

one to left hiding in the shadows of the corner:16 feet away:5

two in front of the door he entered sitting in two lawn chairs:4 feet away:1

one on the roof of the other side of the court yard aiming a sniper rifle:3 at my head:8 feet away:4

one on the floor with a broken nose:1 foot away:2

A grin spread across his face his as of three years ago ruby eye shaded by his hoodie. not allowing any features other than his smile show.

"GAME-START" he said in a low whisper

aiming his pistols he pulled the trigger killing the goons in the chairs instantly with a head shot:1

Rushing forward picking up the goon with a broken nose only to put him in a choke hold. a bang was heard as the sniper pulled the trigger shooting the goon with broken nose through the skull blood spraying in every direction:2. Propping his right hand over the good shoulder firing once. the bullet ricocheting off the sniper rifle into the snipers heart:3,4. *Bang* the distinct sound of gunfire and shouting from outside stop.

Aiming at the stunned goon that was hiding in the corner. *arsrasra* a metallic grating suddenly echoed through the courtyard as a green blast ripped through the wall behind the man with malicious glee.

A tall woman with the body of a model walked through the newly formed hole. her luscious brown hair trailing behind her. as the dust cleared to reveal that she was wearing a purple dress with a buckle going under her… gigantic breasts… with black thigh high socks and white boots.

She was well staring at him with a confused gaze… that made her look really cute… he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at her head only for the clinking sound of empty cartridge to follow… he was in trouble… not really.

* * *

Hello Puny Mortals No Flames Allowed

Hi again if you read this far thanks if not… Lets not think about that [Screams in the background] Screams I have no Idea what you're talking about… Well whatever I thought I'd tell you this now though. It's a few weeks after cannon starts… and no he does not have index in this one… As for who does… Well keep reading… Oh yeah… I forgot the rest of what I was going to say... But from now on this will be updated whenever I have a chapter-Not every day!


	3. Bad day

Ruiko Saten was not having a good day.

It wasn't her hair

It wasn't her the pancakes she had for breakfast

It most certainly wasn't when her friends decided to get together for lunch

It wasn't when they ran into a bunch of delinquents in an alley… All of which Mikoto promptly fried…

No it started when she heard about a lead on the newly coined group called SANITY… Three years ago a group calling themselves SANITY showed up… At the same time period the Level fives were rearranged… Sort of…

Two new level fives were introduced… Otherwise said one day when you looked at the ranking two numbers had been added number 8 and 0-1 while Accelerator was changed to 01-apparently then were evenly scored… with accelerator having more defence and 0-1 having attack power.

Although the rumors around SANITY were gold. Some said they were the superintendents watchdog to others saying they were the equivalent of the police force of the dark side of academy city… eliminating anyone who crossed the line. The leader was suppose to be a high level teleporter his left hand man a guy who was able to make you go cuckoo with a look...the last guy was a mystery... Other than the fact his blood was all over the place when he was involved.

So of course when she heard a rumor about a fight in district 19 she had to rush over and see what was going on… and then walk in on the scene of the number four esper with a gun pointed in her face…

A gun by the way that turns out to be empty… Yeah this guys screwed… but then she getting ahead of herself…

She opened the old rusty door running in without care only too see what must have once been a beautiful courtyard… Yeah just remove a few of the dead bodies. Maybe a bloodstain here or there… and fix a few of the bullet holes… In the center were two people as stated previously… One was a tall girl with soft tea colored hair a purple dress with a buckle in under the girls breasts, thigh high black socks and white boots. She would have been beautiful if it weren't for the murderous look, aura… and everything else...

The other was from what she could tell a boy with a gray hoodie [Obvious bloodstains ignored], wearing a shirt depicting a fallen angel, jeans and black shoes, with what she could tell he also had red slitted eyes. He was holding a 1911 pistol in both hands while the right was aimed at the 4ths brain… The other was aimed at well what appears to be a Potato…

As you can see Saten was having a very bad day… that she could tell was only get worse when the click of an empty clip echoed through the courtyard...

" _Now I know what Touma feels like."_

* * *

Aogami Pierce was having fun… How?

Let it be known aogami was a bit of a sadist. He was currently making these two magicians.-A girl wearing combat boots, a sawed off pair of jeans that revealed princess like skin, a classic knotted t-shirt… that made her breast bigger-no even bigger, Along with waist long hair tied into a ponytail… not to mention she would have been hot without it all…

The second a guy with red hair a few piercing and the like with a black trench coat… that almost looked priestly and another pair combat boots… In the end add the cigarettes he was currently mowing down and he pulled of the punk look without trying.

How was Aogami having fun with them… No wrong question- How was he mentally scaring them… Well…he had a perverted mind and the training of a black ops captain. You do the math see what you come up with. like how the redhead got ran out of the store for stealing a girls under wear… sure he might have had the bribe the girl to go along with it and a sob story on how he sewed a friend of his into poverty for something he had no connection to an we have lift off.

That and the girl-who turned out to be a complete prude-losing her underwear and finding it in the guys pocket. Now he actually had her believing the redhead was a pervert.

Why was he doing this? He was tasked with keeping them busy while Tsuchimikado checked with Crowley and the higher ups of the magic side. After all just because Crowley had been notified they were coming didn't mean the magic side did.

As he watched them from a nearby building as they tried to look nonchalant while walking through a mall… Emphasis on the tried.

When Tsuchimikado made his presence known on the roof.

Tsuchimikado looked out on the city. The sun was setting on the city causing a red orange hue to everything it was the time just between the sun going down and the lights of the city turning on.

It was a site to be seen.

he turned to the bluette taking note of the changes that had occurred in the last three years. Aogami was no longer a skinny boy with blue hair as his only notable feature he had been three years ago.

He was now a buff speed runner looking guy wearing a black jacket over a blue t-shirt the words "Sanity… Is that a food?" emblazoned in a lighter blue lettering with question marks in a circle around it. standing rather tall if it weren't for the openly pervy aura around him he would be "eye candy"

Tsuchimikado on the other hand hadn't really changed much. although he was a bit more muscular and was now quite open about his magical and spying roots with the others of the group. The only big thing that happened to him was when he turned away an offer to join GROUP… yeah they didn't like that. If he weren't a siscon… or at least that was what most people believed he was he would be a so called cool kid.

"So?" Aogami questioned "Their registered for both sides and have a pass of basically everything other than as listed for magical diplomats." Tsuchimikado stated in his usual lazy tone.

"So where's Kami-yan~?" Aogami inquired "He was called out. A gang the Kirihara's were funding cut loose and started wreaking havok. Didn't even pause to consider the laws of sanity." Tsuchimikado said shaking his head in disapproval

"Laws of Sanity" Aogami began

"1 never kill unless needed or hired

2 As long as it is an experiment with the stamp of approval from crawley it must be legal and not involve harming any human being in the process

3 Rape ends with a night in the Devils room

4 Clones are illegal

5 any boy/girl kidnapped must be unharmed/alive at the end of said encounter

6 anyone under eighteen/teacher is considered off limits to any sort of criminal acts."

These were the rules they followed for the past three years and the smart criminals realized if they didn't do anything to break these rules they had free raine of the city besides district seven.

District seven was called the Devils room and for good reason. All three Watch dogs lived their and as such any criminal act found inside said district was punished with a horrible death or punishment after 2:00. not to say a criminal couldn't enter it they just couldn't do anything against the law.

Anyone who violates any of the rules was sent to the devils room at midnight by any other criminal that witnessed the act. they are then punished accordingly. There were exceptions like ITEM, GROUP, and Accelerator but that was pretty much it.

"So since it was Touma they sent how much do you want to bet something bads gonna happen…" Aogami said happily "Definitely" was the answer he received

"So when Kami-yan's done we get that teleporter-amai or something- and we have her bring the mages in." aogami said absentmindedly

"Why do we need Kamijo to do that?" tsuchimikado asked

"What kind of watch dogs would we be if we weren't there looking all intimidating?" Aogami deadpanned

* * *

Kamijou Touma was… just standing there for a few second as the court yard went silent… "I coulda sworn I had another two bullets…" he said much to the silent amusement of Saten. Suddenly he jumped and as a result dodged the green beam of destruction. "Their we've both tried to kill each other. so... truce?" He said in an annoyed tone… normally this would result in a lot of pain and a beam to the ball… Good thing he wasn't normal… Mugino stood their for a second green balls of pure destruction surrounding her.

"Sure and what the fuck are you doing here in the first place?" she said in a nonchalant way "I mean this isn't even your usual territory." it was a valid question. you see the level fives had area's even though some didn't know it called territories. No tie wasn't something big or anything like that. It was just the area's they usually hung around. Like Tokiwadai for 3 & 5 a few coffee places spread throughout the city. Weather they knew it or not level fives were actually quite territorial when it came to these areas. Which in end is the reason district seven was called the Devil's room.

"You know crawley called up said a gang broke away… Didn't even try to follow the rules and here we are...You?"

"Just another job… so what do you want to do about the level zero?" she responded

"Take her somewhere explain whatever you think necessary and don't kill her… whatever I'm gonna leave before anti-skill get here and I say you should probably do the same…" he said as his body began disintegrating only to reappear a few buildings away.

Just a normal day in Academy city.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS!**_

I'll warn you now if you haven't guessed it yet. The is will have sick sense of humor for the most part… you don't like it? Talk to imaginary friend he's the only one who's going to listen anyway.

Decided Pairings

Touma **x** Saten **x** Undecided

Motoharu **x** Fukiyose

Aogami **x** Undecided

Misika **x** Undecided

Uiharu **x** Undecided

Accelerator **x** Undecided

Mugino **x** Undecided...ect

Accepting OC's and recommendations for pairings and remember to…

 _ **REVIEW PUNY MORTALS!**_


End file.
